Ain't No Stopping
by Marchitayska
Summary: Smut-shot is probably the only way to describe this story. It is only a one-shot, it is F/F. If you want to know more, you'll have to have a look since I don't want to give anything away. It's different, both for me and the SVU fandom. Definite M rating. Enjoy, read and review! Thanks ;) x


Following the news that Stephanie March will be reprising her role as Alex Cabot, and a very excitable conversation with a friend. It was 'suggested' that I write an Alex/Amanda story. I know it's not the norm, with a lot of the F/F fics either being AO or Rolivia but I figured it could be fun. It's only a one shot so enjoy!... Or don't

* * *

Captain Cragen had gone out of his way, after an exceptionally long week, to organise mandatory team bonding drinks at the local cop bar. He had two reasons, the first being that Olivia, especially, was obviously still struggling to come to terms with the loss of her partner of twelve years. The second being that everyone had had a tough week. Even though the gentleman, that was nearing compulsory retirement didn't drink due to his own alcoholism, he knew plying his subordinates with alcohol would ease their inhibitions and force them to relax around each other.

It had only been a couple of months since Elliot had handed in his papers without so much as a goodbye. Amanda and Nick were still finding their feet and getting into the swing of things, desperate to learn and assist in any way they could with their new squad. Alex and Casey were sharing the ADA role for the unit and that meant they weren't there full time. Not allowing for the "new guys", as Munch liked to refer to them, much chance to interact with them.

It was the perfect opportunity for everyone to get to know each other a little better in a relaxed setting, as apposed to the high stress situations they found themselves in, on a daily basis.

Amanda was especially eager to please, seeing as she had joined the team from a completely different state. The young detective was all too aware of the rumours that had undoubtedly followed her from Atlanta and was desperate to prove everyone wrong with her skill, knowledge and finesse. To prove she was a good detective, that progressed through her own merit and irrevocably did NOT sleep her way to promotion. That fact, had meant many heated interactions with almost all of the other SVU detectives, and both ADA's, this week alone.

Cragen, Munch, Amaro, Fin, Olivia, Casey, Alex and Amanda were all squeezed around a booth towards the back of the bar. Cragen had his club soda, whilst his detectives eagerly worked their way through pitchers of beer. Casey was nursing a glass of wine, never having been one to try and keep up when the SVU team went for drinks. Alex was drinking beer along with the squad, something she had discovered a liking for whilst in witness protection. The atmosphere had started off noticeably tense, only Munch, Fin and Amanda being relieved to be drinking after the week they had had. Everyone else looked and felt like they would rather be anywhere else. Four pitchers in though, that had all changed, with the exception of Casey, only on her second glass of wine, and Cragen. The table was a bustle with mindless chatter by now, the five detectives sharing various, almost insane, stories from their time on the job. Alex and Casey pitching in here and there, whilst the Captain just watches on with a fond smile. Happy his team appear to be bonding.

Amanda makes her way to the bar, ordering a couple more pitchers of beer and a round of shots for everyone. The blonde detective always has been able to handle her liquor, and whilst beginning to relax, was nowhere near as drunk as she wished to be, fully intending to do something about that.

Watching the woman behind the bar pouring her drinks, with an almost predatory expression, Amanda took in her beauty. Blonde hair, a slim but clearly strong build, the muscles in her arms rippling and flexing as she works. Amanda was just about to bite the bullet and ask for her number when her cell buzzes in her pocket causing her attention to refocus.

Do you need any help with those, detective?

The message reads, from a number she hasn't got stored in the internal address book. Automatically, the blonde detective looks towards the table filled with her colleagues, clear confusion on her facial features, until her eyes meet those of Alex's. Of course, it would be Alex, no one else would refer to her as 'detective' and Casey was barely drinking as it was.

I think I can manage, thanks

Amanda fires back quickly, leaning into the bar with her right hip, her right elbow propped on the wooden top, her hand twiddling her cell around and around. In fact, she is sure she looks like she's growing impatient whilst waiting for her drinks.

Are you sure? You look like you need entertaining.

Comes a quick reply from the same unsaved number, this time causing a small smile to form on Amanda's lips.

Entertaining?

Amanda types and hits send, this time placing her cell on the bar in front of her and turning back towards the woman that is seemingly taking an age to pour the drinks she ordered.

With her attention fully focused on the rising aggravation at the length of time it is taking to get her drinks, Amanda is completely unawares of the figure slightly behind her to her left until she feels a hand come into contact with her lower back. The sudden intrusion of her personal space causes the detective to jump a mile whilst simultaneously reaching for the firearm on her right hip.

"Woah, Amanda, relax." Alex says a split second before she manages to release her gun from its holster.

"Cabot." Amanda almost growls before placing her right hand on her chest, covering her rapidly beating heart. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a cop?"

"Yeah, once." Alex answers with a hearty laugh. "Sorry."

"What are you doing anyway? I said I didn't need help." Amanda tells her, her tone clipped and much shorter than she had intended.

"I know. Casey, Don, Munch and Fin are heading out. Something about being old timers. So, you might want to cancel some of those shots" Alex suggests with amusement.

"Nah." Amanda simple responds with a grin.

"Are you planning on getting us all drunk?" Alex asks with a grin and a raised eyebrow, just as the tray of drinks are placed in front of the detective.

"Only you, counsellor." Amanda responds with a wry smile before throwing some bills on the bar, picking the tray up and sauntering away. Leaving an amused and mildly confused Alex in her wake.

It takes Alex a split second to register the flirtatious tone Amanda had used and turn on her heel to catch up with her before she reaches their booth. Stopping Amanda in her tracks by lightly gripping the elbow of one of Amanda's arms, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What does that mean?" Alex asks carefully whilst keeping her tone light, earning a shrug from Amanda and a playful smirk.

"You don't have to get me drunk, detective." Alex drawls, giving Amanda a sly wink before using the detectives own move on her and walking away, back to the booth now only occupied by Olivia and Nick who are sitting next to each other talking animatedly.

Alex sits back in the booth, opposite Olivia. Amanda returning with their drinks less than thirty seconds later. The detective places the tray down and slide in next to Alex.

"Rollins, you got shots?" Olivia says, her tone clipped and slightly snappy. Amanda rolls her eyes at Olivia's ability to always be so in control, even with more than a few beers inside of her. "What are they?"

"Tequila." Amanda answers simply, taking one of the shots and knocking it back like it's nothing.

"Ah, well, you can carry Alex home then." Olivia tells her.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here." Alex protests.

"Al, I've witnessed you and tequila one too many times. I distinctly remember on more than one occasion, having to drag you away from trying to get into Abbie Carmichael's pants." Olivia teases. The subject of Alex's tequila exploits causing the attorney's cheeks to flush with embarrassment as Nick and Olivia laugh. Amanda also grinning.

"So, you're that kind of tequila drinker huh?" Amanda asks Alex quietly once she is sure Olivia and Nick are again engrossed in their previous conversation. Alex doesn't answer, instead choosing to take one of the shots and throw it back. Grimacing as the potent liquid burns her throat on the way down.

Amanda places a shot in front of Nick, Alex and Olivia. Nick declining his since he has plans with Zara in the morning and has already plied himself with far more beer than he normally would. Amanda shrugs and drinks her, Olivia and Alex following suit without hesitation.

Alex excuses herself to use the restroom, leaving the three detectives talking about anything any everything. Returning a few minutes later, the attorney slides back into the booth. Her body closer to Amanda than it had been before she got up, their thighs brushing against each other lightly. Alex is sure she see's Amanda physically gulp as their limbs come into contact. The reaction causing her to shift a minute amount and press her thigh harder into Amanda's. This time, Alex is sure of the reaction of the detective. The slight hitch in her breathing barely visible as she shares a story from her Atlanta days with Nick and Olivia.

As Amanda reaches across the table for the last shot, Alex slides her hand from where it had been resting on her lap to Amanda's thigh, causing the detective to supress the urge to both gasp and jump at the same time. Alex's long dexterous fingers squeezing the supple jean clad muscle of the detective's thigh. Amanda's eyes instantly fly to the two-other people sharing their booth, who are thankfully fully submerged in another story they are sharing, before turning her head toward the ADA beside her. Silently asking with her eyes what the hell Alex is playing at.

Alex just grins at Amanda and shrugs, using her free hand to pluck the shot from under her hovering hand and drink it before the detective even has a chance to argue. Their eyes remaining on each other the whole time. Amanda's face filled with a combination of dismay, wonder and the slightest hint of the raging desire that is beginning to build inside of her.

If anyone way paying attention, they would see the unspoken want between the two blonde women. The sexual tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

The attorney's hand continues to stroke and squeeze Amanda's thigh, slowly working its way higher as the detective continues to attempt to engage in conversation with Olivia and Nick. Alex offering input every so often as well. The four of them making light work of the beer Amanda had ordered.

"Well, ladies, it's been a pleasure, but I best be going. I'm sure Zara will have me up at the crack of dawn" Nick finally says, beginning to slide his way out of the booth, Olivia mirroring his actions in the opposite direction. The movement causing Alex to place her hand back in her own lap almost causing Amanda to whine at the sudden loss of contact.

Olivia and Nick say their goodbyes and disappear from the bar, leaving Alex and Amanda away from the prying eyes of their colleagues for the first time tonight.

"Alex, what are you trying to do to me?" Amanda suddenly blurts once she is sure they are all alone before slumping back against the rear of the booth, toying with her glass of beer between her hands restlessly.

"I would have thought that was perfectly obvious, detective." Alex responds, the flirtation back in her voice. Her hand instantly returning back to the detective's thigh now they are free of any unwanted attention from their colleagues.

Alex's hand works its way further up Amanda's thigh than it had been before, causing Amanda's eyes to move from her glass where they had been fixed, to meet the blue orbs of the woman beside her. The ADA can feel the heat of Amanda's core through her jeans, the surprising revelation spurring her to slide her hand fully between the detective's thighs. Amanda's eyes instantly darkening, her breath hitching as she no longer attempts to hide her obvious arousal.

Alex turns herself slightly towards Amanda, giving herself room to lean into Amanda's space. Leaning across Amanda's body towards the detective's left ear.

"We should take this back to my place." Alex says, her voice husky with desire, her breath ghosting along the skin of Amanda's neck causing goosebumps to erupt in its wake.

Amanda downs the rest of her beer, desperate to get out of the bar. To get Alex all alone and away from other people.

* * *

Alex is desperately fishing through her bag searching for her keys. Amanda's body pressed tightly against her back, the detective's lips working skilfully against her neck. As soon as the two women had entered the elevator to Alex's penthouse apartment, their lips had become joined in a searing kiss, Amanda's hands buried deeply in the attorney's flowing blonde locks, Alex's hands gripping tightly at Amanda's waist. They had barely dragged themselves apart to walk down the corridor to Alex's front door. The detective once again needing to touch Alex with an unbridled desire, need even.

"Alex, come on." Amanda growls against her neck, nipping the flesh with her teeth.

"Ugh, I'm trying." Alex says with exasperation. "Ah ha." She mumbles somewhere between words and a moan as she pulls her keys from deep within her bag. Flashing the electronic fob against the entrance pad causing the door to fly open.

Both woman stumble through the door, Alex turning and grabbing Amanda with her right arm and slamming the door with her left before backing the detective into it with a thud as their lips meet again. Amanda gasps at the contact with the hard surface behind her, parting her lips enough for Alex's tongue to intrude into her heated cavern. Their tongues battling for dominance, Alex eventually winning the dual before the need for oxygen becomes too great and their mouths break apart. Amanda uses the move to her advantage, leaving sloppy open-mouthed kisses along Alex's jaw line. Alex arches her neck to give Amanda better access just before she sucks the sensitive skin, where Alex's jaw meets her neck into her mouth, grazing it with her teeth.

Alex's hands fumble, beginning to work on the buttons of Amanda's plaid button down at the same time as the detective's hands slide Alex's suit jacket from her shoulders leaving it in a heap on the floor. Growling with frustration at her lack of progress and intense need to rid Amanda of her shirt, Alex rips it open, sending plastic buttons bouncing across the laminated wooden flooring of her apartment, causing the attorney to sigh in approval.

"Alex." Amanda groans, knowing her favourite button down is now ruined, but somehow still not finding the attention to really care in the moment.

Any thoughts of the ruined garment forgotten in an instant as Alex's fingers meet with the quivering taught skin of Amanda's stomach a second later. The initial skin on skin contact causes both women to moan in tandem. Instead of the expectation of Alex's hands roaming up to Amanda's breasts, the detective is momentarily stunned into stopping her assault on the skin of Alex's neck as her nimble fingers tug at Amanda's belt, releasing it with a level of skill the detective has never seen. Amanda's hands palming Alex's breasts roughly over her clothing.

Before Amanda has chance to comprehend the speed of what is happening, Alex's left-hand slides gracefully into her now open jeans, cupping her soaking centre over her panties. Amanda's head flies back against the door with force, a deep guttural moan escaping her throat at the surprising contact.

"Mmmm, you're soaked." Alex says, her voice octaves lower than usual and filled with lust. The statement earing her a grunt in agreement from Amanda.

Their eyes meeting for the first time since they entered Alex's apartment. The attorney seeking consent to take the final stepping stone to the point on no return, something Amanda grants without hesitation in the form of a curt nod. Alex however holds back, not giving Amanda what she so clearly desires, her fingers wiggling slightly against Amanda's core providing the barest amount of friction. Amanda arches her back, desperate for more friction, anything to ease the intense throbbing between her legs.

"Alex, please." Amanda pleads breathily, her chest heaving. Alex just smirks in response, her fingers moving lazily in their confined space between Amanda's panties and jeans. "I need."

Alex tilts her head to the side, watching Amanda's features intently with a grin.

"You need?" The attorney asks.

"Please, fuck me." Amanda begs, crashing her lips into Alex's. The attorney's resolve to tease Amanda a little longer distinguished in an instant at the utterance of those three words. Extracting her hand entirely for all of two seconds before pushing under her panties, through trimmed curls straight to Amanda's sopping core. Her middle finger sliding through the detective's folds with ease. Amanda releasing a harsh moan straight into Alex's mouth which she swallows.

Alex doesn't hold out any longer, sliding into Amanda's throbbing entrance with two fingers, giving the detective exactly what she wants without so much as a moments thought. Alex begins to pump her fingers in a steady rhythm, her mouth working its way along the detective's collarbone to the swell of her breasts. Alex finds Amanda's nipple through the fabric of her bra, taking it between her teeth and biting down on it lightly, before moving back to the flesh of the detective's breast. Alex sucks the flesh, hard, into her mouth, alternating between the sucking action and biting down. Sure she will leave a mark as her fingers increase in speed, reacting to the whimpers and moans being emitted from Amanda's mouth.

Feeling the fluttering of Amanda's walls around her fingers, Alex adjusts her angle to give her the space to brush her thumb against the detectives aching bundle of nerves. The familiar fire raging in the depths of Amanda's stomach, her orgasm fast approaching at the skilful ministrations of both Alex's fingers and mouth.

"Fuck, Al." Amanda manages to groan out between severely laboured breaths. "I'm, I'm close. Don't, don't, please, don't stop"

"I can feel." Alex responds against the flesh of Amanda's chest before sucking harder still on the tingling skin. Adding a curl to the fingers buried deep inside of Amanda's saturated heat.

"Alex." Amanda whines, her head pressed tightly against the solid door behind her, her legs shaking at the intensity of the orgasm she is on the edge of.

Alex swipes her thumb against Amanda's sensitive nub with greater force, sending the detective head first into oblivion. A string of expletives and chants of the attorney's name spilling from her mouth, Amanda's hands clawing at Alex's back, desperate for anything to grab onto to stop herself from collapsing into a heap on the floor or flying off into space. Alex's fingers gradually slowing and bringing Amanda back to earth from her world shattering high as Amanda's forehead rests lazily on Alex's shoulder, the thrusting of her fingers never stopping.

"Alex, you're going to kill me." Amanda teases lightly once her breathing has tampered down enough for her to form coherent words.

"No stamina, detective?" Alex teases straight back, their eyes both dark with desire, pupils dilated.

"Bedroom." Amanda utters, not entirely sure her legs can take another round against the front door.

Alex carefully extracts her fingers from Amanda's panties, taking Amanda's right hand. The juices covering her digits smearing over the detective's own hand before Alex is pulling her towards her bedroom with a renewed sense of urgency, causing Amanda to giggle.

It is mere seconds before the two women enter Alex's bedroom. The floor to ceiling glass windows affording a beautiful view over the city from the twentieth floor of Alex's apartment block. Alex stops for a second, Amanda walking straight into her as she had spent the walk from the front door fully focused on the mile-long legs and pert behind in front of her. She recovers quickly though, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist and looking over her shoulder out at the city.

"Wow." Amanda mutters.

"Yeah." Alex simply says before turning to Amanda. Fully appreciating the detectives toned abdomen for the first time. "Wow." Alex says mirroring Amanda's words, the detective smirking in response.

"I want to see you." Amanda half says, half asks, turning Alex in her arms before moving her hands to the buttons at the front of Alex's blouse as she briefly looks up at Alex's face to check it's ok to proceed. The smile on the attorney's lips indicating it is. Slowly Amanda begins to unbutton the blouse, one tiny little fastener at a time.

"Amanda." Alex says taking the detectives attention away from the gradually more visible expanse of flesh.

"Mmmm." Amanda mumbles, barely able to keep her eyes off of Alex's taught skin.

"How do you feel about toys?" Alex asks, causing Amanda to suddenly give Alex's face her full undivided attention.

"Huh?" She asks, checking she had heard Alex correctly, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Toys. Yes? No?" Alex asks again, grinning at the detective's surprise.

"What you got in mind?" Amanda asks with a lopsided half smile.

Alex extricates herself from Amanda's arms, heading towards on of the bedside tables. She slides open the second draw and pulls out an averagely sized, clear pink plastic phallus and leather harness, throwing them onto the crisp white sheets of her obnoxiously sized bed. Alex turns to look at Amanda, regarding her with interest as the idea sinks into her brain, a slow grin forming across the detective's lips.

"How do you want to do this?" Amanda asks, not even attempting to look shy about the idea since Alex suggested it.

"I want to ride you whilst you wear it." Alex says, sauntering back towards Amanda.

"Uh, uh, I have a much better idea. But, I need you much closer to naked." Amanda says, proceeding to divest Alex of her clothes, their lips meeting in a blazing lock. The desperation of both women's actions ratcheting back to the level of urgency that was displayed when they had first arrived at Alex's apartment.

Alex mirrors Amanda's actions, the detective in nothing but her panties in the blink of an eye, Alex's hands roaming and fondling the newly exposed skin as Amanda takes a little more time undressing Alex. Amanda stops her movements once Alex is just wearing her heels and thigh high sheer black stockings. The attorney makes an attempt to remove her heels, Amanda stopping her.

"They, stay on." Amanda tells Alex assertively, pointing to the black, two-inch heels.

"O-ok." Alex stutters, an entirely fresh wave of arousal coursing through her body.

The detective moves to the side of the bed towards the haphazardly displayed plastic penis and harness, sliding her panties down her toned creamy thighs to the floor then quickly placing the straps around her legs and tightening them. Alex's eyes never leave Amanda's body, fully appreciating the perfectly unblemished skin on full display as she moves.

"You sure about this 'Lex?" Amanda asks once she is ready. Moving back to stand in front of Alex. The phallus hanging somewhat awkwardly on Amanda's body.

"Hell yes." The attorney responds, earning a chuckle from Amanda, having never heard Alex talk in that way before.

Trailing her hand across Alex's jaw, down her neck and over her breasts in a clear path towards her bare core, Amanda runs a single finger through Alex's folds, checking the level of moisture pooled there, whilst maintaining eye contact. Both women share an unashamed moan at the moisture Amanda finds between Alex's legs.

"Turn around." Amanda coaxes, placing her hand on Alex's left hip to turn her towards the bed and inch her forward. The detective right behind her, the appendage deliciously grazing Alex's upper thighs as they move.

Alex's knees come into contact with the edge of the bed, and with a small nudge from Amanda, the attorney finds herself face down on the covers, her behind in the air fully exposing her glistening core. Amanda's body pressed right into her.

"Last chance, you're sure?" Amanda asks, hearing a muffled growl and yes in response to her question causing her to grin even wider than she had been already

Amanda runs the phallus through Alex's fold, soaking it with her juices whilst simultaneously teasing the attorney's bundle of nerves with the head in the process.

"'Mand, in." Alex begs, her voice quivering with need and desire.

Amanda holds back, continuing to tease Alex's clitoris for a few more minutes. Alex's hips bucking with every touch of the aching bundle of nerves. Amanda places her left hand on the small of Alex's back, forcing her back to arch, exposing her further whilst using her right hand to guide the plastic implement towards the needy opening.

"'Manda, please." Alex says as Amanda teases her entrance. The final begging need all Amanda requires to spur her into action.

Slowly she guides the toy into Alex, watching as it disappears deeper into Alex's body. Alex releasing the sexiest noise Amanda's ears have ever been graced with in the process. Amanda's own grown matching the noise Alex is emitting.

With a steady pace, Amanda begins to thrust her hips, using the full length of the toy to reach the depths of Alex's core, her left hand holding Alex in place, her right resting on her hip. The pad of Amanda's thumb on her right hand stroking lazy circles against Alex's buttock. The hilt of the appendage rubbing deliciously against her own, once again, throbbing button.

"Faster, harder." Alex gasps.

Amada readily agrees, picking up the pace of her hip movements. Using the hand on Alex's hips to guide the attorney's movements with a little extra force. Pulling Alex into her with every thrust.

"God Al, you're hot." Amanda mumbles breathily, almost succumbing to her second orgasm of the night due to the sheer hotness of the view in front of her. But she knows she needs to hold out. Her desire to give Alex an orgasm as mind blowing as hers had been against the attorney's front door.

Alex's hands grip the covers tightly, her knuckles white from the exertion.

Feeling the resistance of the toy inside of Alex, Amanda knows she is getting close so moves her left hand from Alex's back under her stomach to her clitoris, applying direct pressure to the attorney's sensitive nub. The action all it takes to push Alex over the edge as she shouts out Amanda's name during her high. The additional trembling of Alex's body clamped tightly against the phallus stimulating Amanda's core enough to enable her to join the attorney in orgasm, releasing her own grunt as quieter expletives tumble from her mouth for the second time tonight. Amanda releases Alex's bundle of nerves but doesn't let up with her thrusts, her own legs shaking.

"Stop, stop." Alex begs, causing Amanda to still inside of her but not to pull out.

Giving Alex a few seconds to come down, Amanda then carefully removes the toy from inside of her lover's body. Freeing herself from the restraints of the harness as Alex turns onto her back to flop on the bed.

"What was that about me not having any stamina, counsellor?" Amanda asks with a huge grin as she eyes the exhausted woman that has her eyes closed, her back flat to the bed, her feet still in her heels resting on the floor, her arms splayed above her heard.

Alex opens one eye, squinting at Amanda with a devious smirk, allowing her breathing to return to normal.

"I just needed a minute." Alex finally says once she manages to calm her air intake enough to speak.

"Really?" Amanda asks with a sceptical smirk.

"Oh, I can go all night." Alex responds, sitting up to grab Amanda's hand and pull the detective down on top of her.

* * *

Ok, ok, I'm done! This was definitely different from anything I have ever written, especially the last part so, love it? Hate it? REALLY hate it? Hit review and let me know! Thanks :) x


End file.
